


See Me

by TimAndJava



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BRUCE HAS A TESLA DON'T TRY TO TELL ME OTHERWISE, M/M, Mario Kart, Star Trek References, Tumblr Prompts, dialogue only, mostly fluff I sprinkled in some angst, they obviously ship Spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimAndJava/pseuds/TimAndJava
Summary: "You don't see me. Not really.""I've always seen you, Jay."{drabbles based on a tumblr prompt}





	See Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love dialogue prompts. And also Timothy Drake.

"It's not really that complicated, Bruce."

"Jason, you're legally brothers, how is this not that complicated?"

"I mean I'm also legally dead and never knew the kid until I was undead again. So does the whole adoption thing even count anymore?"

-

"Close the door, Jay."

"Why, Timmy? Got plans for me?"

"Shut up, and get on the bed."

-

"It's three in the morning, Tim."

"It's always time for coffee, Jason."

-

"If I told you I had a thing for you would it be weird?"

"No, Jay, I have a thing for you too. I should have told you a long time ago."

-

"Why are you helping me?"

"You're my boyfriend, Timothy, why wouldn't I help you?"

"I thought you hated me."

"Jesus, Timbo, did the vodka give you amnesia?"

-

"You have to leave right now, Jason."

"Make me!"

"Jesus Christ, the new Star Trek just came out and I want to cry over Chris Pine in peace!"

-

"Just trust me, Tim."

"Last time you said that, Bruce nearly killed us for getting that scratch on the batmobile."

"Could've been worse, we could've scratched the Tesla."

-

"I love you, Jason."

"Three years of dating, baby bird. I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that, Tim."

"Sorry. I'm better at actions than words."

-

"You're in love with her, Jason."

"Tim, shut up. I'm not in love with Uhura, I'm in love with your dumb ass."

-

"Come here, Tim."

"Don't tell me what to do, just let me cry about Captain Kirk, okay?"

-

"We could get arrested for this, Jason."

"Sweetheart, if we haven't been busted for vigilantism yet, I doubt the GCPD is going to give a shit about a little bit of public indecency."

-

"What are you thinking about?"

"The fact that Bruce is gonna wig out when he finds out two of his birds are shacking up. Or is it nesting up?"

-

"I thought you were dead."

"Well Bruce, you know what they say. You only live twice, right?"

-

"Oh god, Tim, I just remembered the time when we had sex and you said Kirk instead of my name."

"I was drunk!"

"And I was amused."

"You're never gonna let that that go, are you?"

-

"You call that a punch, Tim? Was that supposed to hurt?"

"You try beating up a giant while drugged."

"Did you just call me a giant?"

-

"I can explain."

"You can explain why you were watching Star Trek without me?"

"Tim, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do, you Trekkie traitor!"

-

"Love is overrated, Jason."

"Then I too am overrated. Now shut up and kiss me, Timbo."

-

"I bet you can't go all week without an episode of Deep Space Nine."

"Watch me."

-

"I've missed this."

"I cannot fucking believe you went a whole week without watching Star Trek."

"You didn't say Star Trek, you said Dee Space Nine."

"Tim, you little cheater."

-

"I don't believe you!"

"What, you can watch it alone but I can't?"

-

"Tim, the security in your apartment is better than Bruce's. In the cave."

"I know. Sometimes, being a complete nerd comes in handy."

-

"I don't owe you an explanation!"

"Jason, the batmobile is scratched. I do believe you owe master Bruce an explanation."

-

"We have to be quiet."

"Why?"

"Dickie is home for once and I promised we'd watch the new episode with him so just put it on mute with the subtitles."

-

"You're trembling."

"Because it's cold, you idiot."

-

"I want an answer right now, goddammit!"

"Calm down, Jay, none of us moved your jacket."

-

"Jason!"

"What, babe?"

"You've been running this Spirk Tumblr the whole time, haven't you!"

"Uh..."

"Why didn't you just admit you love Star Trek as much as I do?"

-

"Tell me again."

"Tell you what again?"

"The way you took pictures of us on rooftops."

-

"Jason, you scratched the car."

"Yeah?"

"This is why we can't have nice things, son."

-

"Jay don't cry, I'm right here. We're safe in bed."

"Promise?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Jay."

-

"You don't see me, not really."

"I see you, Jay. I've always seen you."

-

"I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you."

"Then don't, Jay. Just come home."

-

"You could have died."

"Been there, done that. I'm not leaving you anytime soon, sweetheart."

-

"Prove it."

"How can I prove that I didn't move your jacket?"

"Show me you don't have it!"

-

"I might never get a chance to say this again, Tim, I -"

"Oh shut up, idiot. It's just a cut."

"Why can't you let me have my dramatic moment?"

-

"Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Us."

"No, Jason. And I never will."

-

"Tell me I'm wrong!"

"I can't, Tim. I can't."

"Then get the hell out of here."

-

"Do you think Picard was a better captain than Kirk?"

"Yes."

"Lie to me then, Jay."

-

"You've thought about this, haven't you?"

"God, Tim. You make me sound like a pervert."

"Mmm. But you're my pervert."

-

"We need to talk about what happened last night, Todd."

"Jesus, Damian, you're on my ass about the car too?"

-

"I never stood a chance, did I?"

"Oh no, Jaybird. Tim will kill us at Scrabble any day of the week."

-

"I feel like I can't breathe."

"Yeah, Jay, chain smoking tends to do that to you."

"I'll stop soon, I promise."

"Why make a promise you can't keep?"

-

"Are you drunk, Jason?"

"Yeah. Drunk on the party, baby."

"Jesus, it's no wonder Bruce never wants us at Wayne galas anymore."

-

"I still remember the way you taste."

"It's been a week, Tim. I'll be home tomorrow."

"It was supposed to be an insult. I was gonna say you taste like cigarettes in the hope you'd stop soon."

"Sneaky, sneaky."

-

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you tell Roy and Kory intimate details about our sex life."

"Tim, I'm sorry I -"

"Shhh. It's kinda hot, actually."

-

"What happens if I do this?"

"Well, that's the button to get a boost, Jay."

"God, I love this game."

"Babe, you know they had Mario Kart before you were dead, right?"

-

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because Babs bugged the apartment and I don't want anyone else to know I scratched the Tesla too."

-

"You make me want things I can't have."

"Like what, Timbo?"

"I don't know, to have your babies."

"Shut up, Tim."

-

"I don't want to screw this up."

"The only thing you're screwing tonight is me, Jay. Chill out."

-

"People are staring."

"It's not my fault the whole of Gotham can't handle a power couple in swimsuits, Tim."


End file.
